Data intake forms (e.g., questionnaires) may provide an interactive cellular interface for data intake and processing. Online questionnaires can be locally run or network-based. The questionnaires can contain a single worksheet or a plurality of worksheets, whether related or unrelated to each other in content or form. As the processing power of computers allow for greater computer functionality and the Internet technology era allows for interconnectivity between computing systems, many institutions rely on online questionnaires to receive data from users and potential clients. However, new technical challenges have been identified. For example, conventional software solutions utilize a static method to display data intake questionnaires by rendering the questionnaires based on existing code (e.g., code stored within an internal or an external database). To combat this problem, many existing software solutions have attempted to dynamically render the questionnaires by allowing an employee to update and/or modify the corresponding code. However, this method requires the employees to be familiar with complex coding algorithms; this task has been proven difficult because most employees have little or no software programming knowledge. For example, an employee must be familiar with XML or HTML in order to modify the code and to customize the data intake questionnaire. The technical challenges become more challenging if the network page (displaying the questionnaire) should contain a set of labels and a set of fields, both of which would dynamically change in real-time, whether in content or type, based on a set of user inputs into the set of fields. The technical challenges become even more challenging if the set of labels must precisely match a preexisting content output, such as a paper document or an electronic document. The technical challenges become yet even more challenging if a file should be generated based on the set of user inputs.
Furthermore, many data intake questionnaires are associated with sensitive data, such as medical or personal data. These data intakes questionnaires may be regulated by various state and/or federal laws. For example, several federal and/or state laws require various disclaimers to be displayed based upon a potential client's responses to certain questions. Conventional online questionnaires display all the disclaimers associated with the data intake (whether relevant to the potential client's responses or not). These disclaimers are complicated, wordy, and confusing; therefore, conventional solutions create a negative user experience by “crowding” the graphical user interface provided to the potential clients. Some disclaimers are often unnecessary and not-applicable to all users. However, conventional software solutions usually include all the relevant disclaimers because modifying the code that controls the rendering of the graphical user interface is too burdensome and technically challenging. Moreover, many entities are not willing to risk allowing employees to modify the code because the employees (e.g., field agents) typically do not have proper programming experience and knowledge.